


how pure, how sweet a love

by mechup



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Porn with Feelings, i respect the Joyce & Hopper dated in high school community but it ain't me, no one read this thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: He doesn’t know if he believes in things like fate, especially not after everything that’s happened recently, but he knows for afactthat Joyce Byers is meant to be.





	how pure, how sweet a love

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Someone New by Hozier

Hopper has had feelings for Joyce for as long as he could remember. He had been majorly crushing on her in high school but he had accepted that it was never meant to be when she fell in love with Lonnie and he ended up falling in love with Diane, but then he returned to Hawkins and his feelings seemed to have come back stronger than ever and everything changed. 

At first he was able to ignore it, but once they started seeing each other more and more when Will went missing in the Upside Down, it was something he could no longer pretend didn’t exist. He tried to keep quiet about it but between the staring, the lingering touches, and all the pining he’s been doing, he feels like the entire _ town _ knows. Even El knows and he certainly wouldn’t be surprised if Joyce herself had already known for a very long time; subtlety has definitely never been his strong suit. 

He doesn’t know if he believes in things like fate, especially not after everything that’s happened recently, but he knows for a _ fact _ that Joyce Byers is meant to be. 

She’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen, which is why when the time comes for her to get undressed, he can only stare in awe, like a deer caught in headlights. He’s pictured it before, of course he has, but nothing could ever compare to seeing her actually stand in front of him, shirt off and face flushed. 

“Hopper?” she asks, snapping him out of his trance. He clears his throat and his cheeks color at having been so obviously gawking. 

“Sorry, you’re just...” he mumbles, still trying to tear his gaze away. He internally curses himself because usually, he is _ much _ better than this. He’s been with his fair share of women and he’s generally pretty confident in his abilities to please them. But with Joyce, he actually cares about making sure she has a good time. He supposes it makes sense, Joyce has _ always _ been different, but that doesn’t help him at all because now he’s just anxious. “You’re just...”

“I’m just...?” she asks, biting her lip in an attempt to hide her smile at his brain malfunctioning. 

“You’re just...” he repeats, still not knowing how to complete the sentence. There are so many words he could say: she’s just beautiful. Gorgeous. Ravishing. Stunning. Flawless. Irresistible. He can’t actually say any of those to her, however, so he settles with leaning forward and meeting her lips with his own, using the kiss to show her the effect she has on him. 

Kissing Joyce is something he’s admittedly thought about quite a lot. He’s imagined it so many times under so many circumstances (though one of his favorite... well, he doesn’t want to call them fantasies because that makes him sound like a teenager, even though that’s essentially what they are, is when he’s been arguing with her and he says the wrong thing like the idiot he is and the only thing she can think of doing is kiss him to shut him up) but now she’s actually _ here_, a solid figure right in front of him. When he agreed to go on a date with her, he hadn’t thought quite this far ahead. 

“What is it?” she questions, because now he’s just standing there when he should be getting on with it. She reaches up to cup his face, her thumb gently stroking across his cheek, and he can’t help but lean into her touch. “Hop, if you’re having doubts, we don’t ne—”

“There’s not a single doubt in my mind,” he reassures her. Jesus, he’s really messing this up, isn’t he? He takes the hand that’s on his cheek and brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. She looks up at him with curious eyes and he admits, “You have no idea how much I actually do want this. But you... you make me nervous, Joyce. And I don’t want to say or do the wrong thing and make you one day look back at this memory with regret. I wa—” He’s cut off when she _ laughs_. He blinks in confusion and she shakes her head, moving her free hand to the back of his head to bring him down for another kiss. 

“I’m sorry for laughing,” she says when they pull away for air. “I’m not making fun of you. I just... I really like you, Hop. More than I ever thought I would. And Lonnie was... Lonnie and now Bob is gone, and I refuse to lose you too. So whatever qualms you might have, I don’t _ care _ if I regret this one day— even though I really don’t think I will. I care that I’m happy today, right now. I think I deserve that, I think I deserve to think about my happiness in the present for once in my life rather than constantly worrying about how things are going to be in the future.”

“Of course you deserve that. I just want to make sure it’s...” he trails off as she presses a finger to his lips so he can stop talking. 

“Jim?” she interrupts.

“Yeah?” he asks. 

She steps away and takes his hand, guiding him towards the bed. She turns back to face him and looks up at him through her lashes. “Shut up and take me to bed.”

If Hopper’s brain had been malfunctioning earlier, that was _ nothing _ compared to now. He pretty much trips over his own feet trying to move closer to her but he gains back his balance and he puts his hand on her shoulder, his fingers playing with the strap of her bra. 

“Can I...?” he asks tentatively, like he still thinks she’s going to reject him. 

She nods. “You don’t have to ask.”

He fumbles with the clasp but after a moment, he manages to successfully undo it and slide it off her. He lets it fall to the floor and looks at her, really looks at her, and Joyce would probably feel self conscious if it were anyone other than Hopper. She gets the feeling that he’s trying to commit what she looks like to memory; he isn’t staring at her with hunger like she would expect, but rather like she’s something to be admired. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers before he even realizes he’s speaking. She doesn’t know how to respond because she can see he’s being genuine so she settles with making a face and beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

“You are too,” she says as she tosses his shirt to the side. She’s seen him shirtless multiple times before but it seems much more intimate now, knowing that _ she’s _ the reason. He scoffs and she frowns, moving to sit down on the bed. “You are! Hopper, you’re beautiful.”

She looks serious so he doesn’t say anything more, knowing that he’s going to lose if there’s an argument about it. He’s never thought of himself as beautiful before but he can almost believe it, if she’s the one saying it. He drops the topic and sits down next to her, bringing her in for another kiss and easing her backwards so that she’s laying down. The contented sigh of pleasure she makes when he kisses his way down to her neck is one of the best things he’s ever heard; he tries to memorize it just in case he never gets to hear it again.

He moves down to her chest and presses gentle kisses to her skin, trying to reach _ everywhere _ he can get to with his mouth. He looks up momentarily and sees her watching him with half lidded eyes and it’s the best sight he’s _ ever _ seen. 

“How is that?” he asks. He can tell from her flushed face and the way she’s breathing harder than usual but he wants to make sure. 

“It’s good. Really good. But... I’m not made of glass, Hop,” Joyce tells him. She doesn’t mind him being gentle but she’s had enough of people being overly careful around her because they think she’s weak, she doesn’t need it from him too. “You’re not going to break me.”

“I know,” Hopper says, because he _ does _ , he’s seen it first-hand and knows all too well how strong Joyce really is. He doesn’t want her to feel frail because she’s _ not _ , she can most definitely take care of herself better than others. But she’s still something that should be cherished and kept safe always and he wants to make sure that’s what happens. He’s been with many people in the past but never Joyce, never her, so he wants to make this as good and memorable for both of them as possible. Still, if she wants it rougher then he can _ certainly _ do that. He bites down slightly in response and the gasp she makes is superior to anything he’s ever imagined. “Better?”

“Yes, I— _ oh_, Hopper,” she breathes out as he makes his way lower. She has to admit she’s thought about this too and even if she didn’t know it until recently, she’s been waiting for this for a long, long time. 

Hopper stops when he gets to her thighs and reaches up to the waistband of her trousers and underwear, hesitating for a moment. She gives him a nod and he begins to slide them down her legs, pulling them off completely and tossing them to the floor. His breath is once again taken away at the sight before him and he leans down to kiss her inner leg, slowly nearing where she wants him the most.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” he murmurs, and then presses his mouth to her before she can respond. She inhales sharply at the sudden friction, her hips pushing forward to get more on their own accord. 

Hopper might normally not know when to shut up, but it turns out he is actually _ very _ good with his mouth. She fists the bedsheet tightly and shuts her eyes, losing herself to the feeling. She could curse herself and Hopper for dancing around their feelings for each other for so long; if she had known she’d been missing out on _ this_, she never would have waited. 

“You didn’t tell me you were so good at that,” she says breathlessly, biting her lip to keep the sounds of pleasure that are rising in her throat from escaping.

“Have to let you discover some things for yourself, don’t I?” he asks, his cockiness evident in his voice, and he shoots her a wink. “I want to hear you, though. Let me hear how much you’re enjoying it.”

His tongue does _ something _ and her hips jerk forward, making a moan that she couldn’t have stopped even if she wanted to. He keeps it up and she feels herself quickly approaching the edge.

“Hopper, I’m—” she begins, her statement breaking off as she arches up and he doubles his efforts. “_Hopper_.”

He works her through her orgasm, only relenting when she collapses bonelessly onto the bed. He grins and moves back up next to her while she tries to catch her breath. He lightly trails his finger across her arm, leaning in for another kiss. 

Kissing Joyce has quickly become one of his favorite things. He never thought he ever would but now that he has the chance, he’s going to do it as much as he possibly can. They break away and Hopper sits up slightly, propping himself on his arm. 

“You have no idea how badly I want you, Joyce,” he says, and it’s true. He can’t think of anything he’s ever wanted more. 

“I think I just might, actually,” she replies, giving him a smile and reaching forward to undo his trousers. “Because I want you just as much. I have for so long.” He kicks off his trousers and she pulls him to her, not wasting any time. 

“You ready?” he asks. She gives a firm nod and then they connect in every sense of the word. It’s better than anything Hopper could’ve conjured up in his head and he immediately knows he isn’t going to last very long. He gives her a moment to get used to the feeling (it’s no secret that _ everything _ about him is big) and once she adjusts, she begins moving. He lets her guide the pace and he can tell that between her sensitivity after earlier and how riled up she is, she’s getting close too. He takes her hand and holds it in his, meeting her rhythm and trying his best not to act like a teenager who doesn’t know what he’s doing. His eyes flutter shut and he gasps out, “_Joyce_.”

“_Jim_,” she agrees, because it really is that good. They both might regret having waited so long but it was so worth it; she can’t remember the last time she felt like this. “Close, I’m—”

“Me too,” he says, and the next thing they know Joyce is being sent over the edge, Hopper following seconds after. He doesn’t want to be so sentimental to say that it’s the best he’s ever experienced, but it takes him several moments to return back to himself. 

“That was...” Joyce begins, trailing off into a laugh. She doesn’t even have words for what that was but she settles with, “Incredible.”

“Think incredible might be an understatement, but yeah,” Hopper says. He shifts to get more comfortable, slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. He’s going to have to leave to get back to El soon, but there’s nothing wrong with cuddling for just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> me, new to the Stranger Things fandom & trying to figure out what i should write first so that i can get a feel for these characters: hm i think i'm gonna write smut!!!


End file.
